Batman El Caballero de la Noche
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Solo hombre, pero con el paso del tiempo se unirán mas a su causa


**Combinando varios universos de Batman y cruzándose con Smallville. En mi historia Kryptoniano & Apokaliptiana. Una Mala Combinación **

**Batman. ****El Caballero De La Noche**

Opening

Autor: Hans Zimmer - Tema Musical: Risen From Darkness

**Actores Principales:**

Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne

Olivia Wilde es Selina Kyle/Catwoman – Chace Crawford es Dick Grayson/Nightwing

Kate Mara es Barbara Gordon/Batgirl – Thomas Dekker es Red Hood/Jason Todd

Logan Lerman es Tim Drake/Red Robin – Kodi Smit-McPhee es Damián Wayne / Robin

Héctor Elizondo es Alfred Pennyworth

**Batman Creado Por:** Bob Kane y Bill Finger

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Gary Oldman es James Gordon

James Franco es El Guasón

Hoy les presento..._Prologo_

Bueno, nuestra historia comienza, muchos años antes. En una fría noche, después que la familia Wayne había visto la película. La marca del Zorro.

Ellos al salir de la función, deciden tomar en un callejón, sin saber que eran seguidos por un hombre armado, este hace acto de presencia y le pide las joyas a la dama, principalmente las perlas que llevaba en su cuello. Al no entregarlas, el bandido se las tira del cuello y empuja a la mujer al suelo.

El marido de la mujer se lanza sobre el bandido, pero él no había pensado en el revólver que tenía el bandido. El mal hombre sin pensarlo dos veces le dispara al señor Wayne y luego a la señora Wayne. Al escuchar las sirenas de la patrullas se da a la fuga, dejando al hijo de los Wayne llorando, arrodillado al lado de los cuerpos de sus padres

Años después. El joven Bruce Wayne decide entrenarse física como mentalmente para ser un fabo de esperanza para las personas de la ciudad de Gotham, con el nombre de Batman. El caballero de la noche

En el comienzo su única familia, era su leal mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth que fue como un padre para él. Con el pasar del tiempo se unió Lucius Fox encargado de industrias Wayne, sin saber su verdadera identidad decide ayudarlo James Gordon, Rachel Dawes un amiga de la infancia decide acompañarlo esta aventura que ha decidido Bruce meterse pero todo es detenido por El Guasón al morir en una explosión y causa de eso Harvey Dent termina con el rostro herido y volviéndose loco, creando la identidad Two Face. Bruce lo persiguió (El Guasón) por toda la ciudad hasta que lo encarceló, en eso aparece la doctora Leslie Thompkins una vieja amiga de sus padres, que quiere ayudarlo después de descubrir el secreto

**_Tiempo después._**

Bruce Wayne perdió su dinero. Lucho contra Bane y Talía Al Ghul en venganza de la derrota de Ra's Al Ghul, salvo a Gothic y se hizo el muerto, por un tiempo para replantear algunas cosas en su vida. Luego de desaparecer, aparece misteriosamente un testamento, donde dejaba y entregaba su mansión al orfanato, de esa forma crear el hogar de niños Martha & Thomas Wayne. Momento después de eso Bruce junto a Selina a su pequeño hijo y Alfred se encuentran en Italia creando una nueva fortuna y Bruce casándose después de tantos años con Selina

Bruce junto a su familia deciden volver a su país y a su ciudad Gothic. Renaciendo Bruce Wayne y especialmente Batman como el héroe de la ciudad. Viejos amigos se vuelven aliar como el comisionado James Gordon, Lucius Fox y el joven Robin John Blake

Robin acoge a un joven llamado Dick Grayson, en la familia del murciélago viendo sus grandes dotes acrobáticos. Después de presenciar la muerte de los padres de Dick, este chico se convierte en Nightwing.

Ingresa la hija del comisionado James Gordon, Barbara Gordon como Batgirl a la familia de Batman . Al irse Dick a la universidad, Bruce conoce a un joven muchacho llamado Jason Todd. Bruce lo descubre tratando de robarse las llantas del Batmobile, decide entrenarlo y convertirlo en un nuevo joven asistente, pero todo no dura para siempre a los pocos meses es asesinado por el Guasón y al pesar de esto, a los días por venir Barbara es atacada en su departamento quedando en silla de ruedas por medio año para luego volver como Batgirl

Ocho años más tarde…ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia


End file.
